New Lives And Past Memories
by ducky48
Summary: "He'd never thought he would ever see anyone from the Enchanted Forest again, and suddenly one of his best childhood friends dropped from the sky."– When Red appears just around the corner from NCIS Special Operations headquarters, Eric is visited by old memories, both beautiful and painful. And while Red is happy to see him, she really wants to get home. But home is very far away.
1. Part 1

Part 1

Eric took a deep breath and leaned against the car in the driveway. Being closed off in OSP for too many hours straight made even him crave some fresh air. They'd had a trying case that had required all his concentration and more. But they'd solved it, closed it and were now all working on the inevitable paperwork.

Well, almost all of them.

A black car pulled up behind the one already in the driveway. Doors opened and Sam and Callen got out. They'd had the pleasure of closing up the case in the field, meaning informing those involved of what could be informed.

"Alright, Eric?" Sam said.

"Yeah, just needed a break", Eric said.

Callen opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud sound from further down the road. Eric frowned and shared a look with the agents. He could not tell what that sound was. Then suddenly a bang ran out and the sound stopped. Callen and Sam were already on their way to check it out, with Eric not far behind.

They came up to an old abandoned building, that had previously been a storage unit. Cautiously Callen poked his head in.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

No one answered. Callen looked back at Sam, who shrugged, and went ahead inside. Once inside they could here someone speaking. Or yelling.

"Do you here that?" Eric asked.

"Sounds like they're shouting 'Dorothy'", Callen said.

They walked around the corner and found the owner of the voice. Eric peeked over Callen's shoulder and his heart stopped for a second. The person in front of them was a young woman, dressed in a long red old-timey looking dress. She was on her feet looking around the place with a searching, scared expression. Her long dark brown curls were messy and her eyes frantic, but even so she was very familiar.

The name came tumbling out of his mouth without hesitation.

"Red?" he said.

The woman turned to him. She bent forward slightly, squinting, with a confused look on her face. For a horrible moment Eric thought he had made a mistake, that it wasn't her. After all, it couldn't be her. But then her confusion turned to shock.

"Eric?" she said. "Is that really you?"

A smile broke out on his face and he pushed past Sam and Callen and all but ran up to her. He saw her starting to smile as well right before he pulled her into a hug. He held her tightly, reassuring himself that she was real. He heard Callen saying: "I'm guessing they know each other", behind his back, but wasn't really paying attention to him.

"I can't believe…" Red mumbled into his shoulder.

He let go of her, looking at her face.

"How are you here?" he asked. "How did you get here?"

Red looked at him up and down, around the room and over his shoulder, probably at Sam and Callen. She bent impossibly close to his face with a peculiar expression on her face.

"Am I in…? Are we in the World Without Magic?" she whispered.

Eric nodded and noticed that she didn't look too surprised.

"You know about this world?" he asked.

She nodded.

"A lot has happened since you left", she said.

She straightened up a bit and frowned at him.

"So this is where they banished you to?"

"Yes", Eric said and felt a painful stab to his heart. It had been so long since he had allowed himself to remember his early life. His other life.

"I haven't seen you since…" he began before remembering exactly when he'd last seen her.

"Since the people ran me out of our village with pitchforks and fire?" Red filled in.

"Well yeah, since then", he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, before turning somber. "Red, I'm so sorry about Peter."

Instantly her eyes hardened and she took a step back.

"Do you know how he died?" she asked.

"I do", he said and took a step closer towards her. He knew the horrible circumstances around Red's boyfriend's death. But he also knew that it wasn't her fault. "I know, and I'm so sorry."

He stared her in the eyes until she got it. She nodded.

"It's, um… it's better now", she said. "I can control… it."

He nodded to show that he understood. Of course, he didn't actually know how werewolves worked and how she could _control_ it, but it didn't matter.

"I'm sorry about you and this whole thing", Red said. "And about Althea."

The name caused another stab to his heart.

"Have you… have you seen her? And my father and Evan?" he asked.

"Your father is doing okay", she said. "I've seen him a couple of times. Evan is doing good; he's a smart kid."

He noticed how she didn't say anything about Althea, but he also didn't really want to bring her up anymore. Instead he asked the one thing he was wondering more than anything.

"But how did you get here?"

"You know", Red said, grimacing. "The usual. Me and my friends were fighting this…" she threw a look over Eric's shoulder again and turned down her voice a bit, "… this witch. And for some reason and somehow she sent me here. The others must be left in Oz."

The last sentence came out as something more of a realization for herself than anything. But as she had mentioned fighting, Eric took a better look at her.

"You're bleeding!" he exclaimed.

A gash ran across the side of her stomach, at least two inches long. She had some other minor cuts and bruises, but nothing as bad as that one. Eric instantly took of his short-sleeved button-up that he wore over his t-shirt and gave it to her to cover the wound.

"Okay, I have no idea what's going on here", Sam said and stepped forward. "But do you need an ambulance, miss?"

"It's not too deep", Red said and stared at Eric with begging eyes.

"No, it's fine", Eric said to Sam. "I'll take her to the hospital."

"You sure?" Sam frowned.

"Yes", Eric said determinedly and took Red's hand. "Come on, let's go."

He caught Sam and Callen sharing a look, but continued walking Red out. He would have to answer a lot of questions tomorrow. He was already coming up with answers. _Why was she dressed like that? She was cosplaying. Who is Peter and Althea? Old friends. What was the girl doing there? She got lost. How did she get hurt? She fell…_ He realized he might have to come up with some better lies, but that was a problem for later.

"Eric! I can't go to the hospital", Red hissed in his ear.

"I know", he said. It would be too complicated, too many questions. "I'm taking you to my place. I'll do what I can for you."

She nodded, relieved.

Once out on the street, Eric turned back to Callen and Sam.

"Tell Hetty I'm taking a personal day."

Callen nodded and Eric guided Red over to his own car. Surprisingly she opened the door and got in the passenger seat without questions. Eric frowned. Surely they couldn't have invented cars in the Enchanted Forest since he left? Either way, he got in and praised himself for grabbing both keys and phone when he went out on his break. That break felt like ages ago.

Once the engine was on and they were in motion, he glanced over at Red.

"Are you in pain? Will you be fine until we get to my apartment? It's twenty minutes away."

"I've been in worse", Red said.

"Well, that's not reassuring", he said.

"I'm fine, Eric", she said with a little laugh.

"Where were you?" he asked. "I mean, where did you come from? The Enchanted Forest?"

"No, from Oz", Red said.

"Oz? I didn't know Oz existed for real!"

"Have you seen the film here?" she asked.

"Yes, but how in God's name do you know about that?" he said. "How do you know about films? And cars? And the unofficial name of this world?"

"A lot has happened since you left", Red said again. "I'll tell you the whole story when we get there, if you want."

"Yes please", Eric said.

They drove for a bit in silence. Red was staring out her window, but Eric saw that her eyes weren't moving; she wasn't actually enjoying the view. She was biting her lip, wearing a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yes", she said. "I'm just worried about my friends."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"I hope you're right."

She looked out her window again for a second, before shaking her head.

"So who were those two guys back there?" she asked.

"Oh, that's Sam and Callen", Eric said. "I work with them."

"What do you do for work?"

"I work at NCIS."

"I'm sorry, what?"

He grinned at her.

"You might know about cars and films, but I doubt you know much about Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"Oh, like the FBI or something?"

Eric threw her a shocked look. How did she know about the FBI?

"I have watched some tv-shows about agents and stuff like that", she shrugged. "But you're not an agent, are you?"

"No, no. I'm the Tech Operator. I do the computer things, as Deeks would've put it."

"Who's Deeks?"

"Another agent. I work mostly with Callen's team, which consists of him, Sam, Deeks and Kensi."

"I see."

She was quiet for a bit, seeming to be contemplating something. So Eric decided to answer her unspoken question.

"Yes, I'm happy", he said. "I miss my family sometimes, but I've moved on. I have a life here, and I've had it for a while now. I have a new family, new friends."

"Good", Red smiled with a pleased look on her face. "Because I know how hard it is when you feel like you don't fit in."

Eric threw a glance at her. She meant it.

"It was very difficult at first", he said. "Every step was hard to take. Not to mention the fact that I didn't know anything about this world. But I found good people. I went to school and got a job. Technology really is amazing!"

"I'm glad you've found your way", Red said.

After a minute they drove off the main street and down towards his apartment.

"It's not much, but it's close to the beach which is all I can ask for", he said and showed her inside.

"Do you live alone?" Red asked.

"Yep. Second floor."

They took the stairs. Eric unlocked the door and held it open for Red to pass through. He tried to look at his home through a stranger's eyes. A narrow hall with flip-flops on the floor in a pile and a surfboard leaning against the wall. An open kitchen and living room with simple furniture and little decorating. Three screens covering one wall and different cords and cables everywhere. His bedroom door stood open, revealing an un-made bed.

"I like it", Red said. "Though I do prefer red to all this green and blue you've got going on."

Eric grinned and turned to her with a comeback on the tip of his tongue. But he forgot it when he saw that Red was a bit paler and still clutching his shirt to her abdomen.

"Hey, come here", he said and led her to lie down on the couch.

He went over to his bathroom and grabbed a first-aid-kit and something for the pain. He tended to her wounds, made her drink water and eat something, and borrowed her a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Thank you", Red said sincerely as she sat propped up on one end of the couch an hour later with a bandaged stomach and dressed in his clothes.

"No problem", Eric said.

They sat quietly, looking at each other. Eric never thought he would ever see anyone from his previous life again. Red had been one of his best friends. They grew up together in the village. The same village that both of them had later been driven out of.

"Would you tell me about it?" he asked.

"About what?"

"About everything. How you know about this place? What happened in the Enchanted Forest after I left?"

Red took a deep breath but instantly winced and grabbed her side. She took another breath and tried again.

"Do you know who the Evil Queen is?" she asked him.

"Of course", Eric said. The Evil Queen had terrorized their land; everyone knew who she was.

"Do you know who Snow White is?"

"Not in the Enchanted Forest, no", Eric said. "But I know the version from the stories in this land.

"Right, okay. Well, around the time I was driven out of our village, I met Snow. We helped each other out. She was on the run from the Evil Queen – her stepmother – who wanted to kill her. Snow became, and still is, my best friend. Eventually she met David – prince Charming – whom she later married. I helped them take their kingdom back from the Evil Queen and everything was pretty great until the Evil Queen decided to get her revenge. She wanted to take away everyone's happy ending, and did so by placing a curse on almost the entire Enchanted Forest. We were all transported to this world, to a small town in Maine called Storybrooke. She took away our memories and replaced them with fake ones."

"Wow", Eric said, frowning.

"Yes", Red nodded. "I for example was called Ruby Lucas. I worked at my Granny's diner and wanted nothing more than getting out of the small town I was from. In reality Storybrooke was secured, no one could leave and no one could come in. Time stood still. And that's how it was for twenty-eight years, until Snow's daughter came back, broke the curse and got everyone's memories back. But that's a whole other story."

"Do you still have Ruby's memories?" Eric asked.

"I do. That's why I know about this world. I was one of you for a long time."

"Huh", Eric said, trying to wrap his head around all of this. "Is Storybrooke still here? Wait, didn't you get here from Oz?"

"Yeah, a lot happened after Emma broke the curse. Most of us are still in Storybrooke, but I left to go back to the Enchanted Forest."

"Why? Wasn't everyone transported to Storybrooke?" Eric asked. "Was there even anyone left?"

"Some were left there when the Evil Queen cast the curse. I left Storybrooke because I felt like I didn't fit in. At first I thought it was because I was the only werewolf around; that that was why I felt alone. I went back to the Enchanted Forest to find my pack."

"You have a pack?"

"For a little while, yes. It… it was my mother's."

Eric's eyebrows rose. Red had never known her mother growing up.

"I got to know her a few years before the curse", Red said. "She, um… she died not that long after I met her."

"I'm sorry", Eric said and reached over and rubbed her knee.

"It's alright", Red sighed. "It's complicated, but it was a long time ago. At least I got to know her and she taught me about the wolf and how to control it."

"What does that mean, 'controlling it'?"

"It means that I keep my mind when I change into a wolf. I'm aware of what I'm doing instead of blacking out like I used to."

Eric nodded.

"So did you find them? The pack?" he asked.

"No", Red said. "Instead I made some new friends and one of them decided to accompany me on my journey. I tracked the pack to Oz, but it turned out to be a false trail. Instead we met Dorothy."

A gentle smile stretched out on Red's face as she said the name.

"That's the name Callen said you were shouting in the abandoned building", Eric remembered. "Is she _the_ Dorothy for the Wizard of Oz?"

"She is", Red said and grinned even wider. "But, I mean, she's an adult."

"That's so cool", Eric said. "Even though I am from the Enchanted Forest I never knew that so many stories from this world actually exist."

He looked over at Red and realized that she was lost in thought.

"What?" he said.

"Huh?" she looked up at him.

"What were you thinking about?"

Red opened her mouth to reply but closed it again.

"Dorothy?" Eric guessed. "You _were_ shouting her name before."

"She was with me when I got transported", Red said. "I didn't know if she had come with me. And, well… she's my one."

That sweet, gentle smile was back.

"Your…?" Eric began before he understood. Her _one_. "Oh! Really? You and Dorothy?"

Red grinned and nodded.

"Wow!" Eric said. "That's a twist."

"Oh, if you think that's a twist, just wait until you hear about Regina and Robin Hood", Red scoffed.

"Who's Regina?"

"The Evil Queen."

" _What?_ "

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that. She, sort of, turned good."

That was a bit too confusing for Eric, so he decided to just leave it.

"So do you live in Oz now?" he asked instead.

"Yes, sort of", Red said. "Dorothy wanted to stay with her people and I obviously want to be where she is, so Mulan and I decided to stay."

"Mulan?" Eric said. "You know Mulan?"

"Yes, she's the friend I mentioned. The one who joined me on my journey. She was also there in the fight earlier, so at least she and Dorothy have each other now. I hope they are okay."

Red mumbled the last sentence mostly to herself. Eric frowned.

"How are you going to get back?" he asked quietly.

"I'm going to Storybrooke", Red said. "I'll travel to Maine and hope that I can find a way in and then I'll somehow get from there to Oz."

It sounded difficult even in Eric's optimistic ears. Looking over at Red, he could tell that she also knew how far-fetched her plan sounded. But she had a determined look on her face, and Eric knew nothing was going to keep her from trying all her best to get back to where she belonged.

"So everyone is not in Storybrooke", Eric said tentatively.

"No, not everyone", Red eyed him, knowing what he was actually asking. "But your family is."

"They are?"

"Yes, Granny's diner is a bit of a hotspot, so I've seen them a couple of times through the years."

Eric nodded. It was hard even just hearing about them.

"Evan is doing great in school", Red continued. "He's really smart, like you. I heard he's doing an internship at the hospital. Markus is also good. He works down at the dog shelter and is always the first to volunteer to help out for festivals and markets."

Eric smiled. This was what he remembered his father as. Not specifically working at a dog shelter or on festivals, but the idea of him. Loving, helpful, big fan of animals. It was relieving to hear that how he remembered his father was equal to how his father still was.

Red had still not said anything about Althea, though. At first he thought he didn't want to hear about her. That it would be too hard. But he had to know.

"And Althea?" he asked.

"She's also in Storybrooke", Red said after a moment of hesitation. "She's good. She doesn't talk to her father much anymore."

Red was avoiding Eric's eyes.

"I feel like there is something you're not telling me", he said.

She made a grimace, which was all the answer he needed.

"What?" he asked.

"I heard she's married", Red said.

Eric was expecting to feel devastated, or angry, or anything along those lines. But all he felt was a dull ache for the life he'd lost. Somehow he wasn't broken up about the fact that Althea had moved on. Did he even really have a reason to be angry about it? He had moved on too. Maybe he was actually relieved. Maybe it would've been worse to hear that she was still longing for him. They were never going to see each other again, and she most definitely deserved to be happy. Maybe he was actually happy that she'd found someone.

Eric looked up to see Red studying him.

"It's fine", he said.

"Is it?"

"Yes", he nodded. "She deserves to be happy. I'm… I'm glad she found someone."

Red looked a little disbelieving.

"Can I ask", she said, "what happened?"

It was painful memories they were diving into, but Red had shared her story. She had told him about her mother, curses, and her worries about her friends. It didn't feel right to not tell her about his story. She hadn't been there when everything went down; she had already been chased out of the village.

"As you know, I fell in love with a princess", he began slowly. "But I was certainly not someone a princess could be in a relationship with. Althea didn't care, but we knew everyone else did. After all, I was just a stable boy."

"That's the title of your fairytale", Red said quietly.

"It is", Eric smiled, a little bittersweet. "'The princess and the stable boy'. It's unfortunate that my real story didn't end as happily ever after as that one did."

"It's alright", Red said. "I mean; my story is more cheerful than real life. I don't think anyone thought that Little Red Riding Hood was also the big bad wolf."

She wore a grin, but it was just as bittersweet as Eric's.

"Right. Well, you where there for the part where we sneaked around", Eric said and Red nodded. "We were in love, and no one knew. Until someone did. It wasn't long after you left. Someone in their castle saw us and reported it to her father. He was livid. I thought for sure he was going to kill me. I spend a couple of days in his dungeons. In the meantime, Althea convinced him to spare my life. He agreed, but instead of death I was punished with banishment. I got to say goodbye to my father and little brother, and during my last night Althea managed to sneak down to my prison. The next day her father brought in someone who could create a portal to another world; a World Without Magic. And that's how I landed here."

Red reached over and took his hand.

"I'm sorry", she said quietly.

Eric took a deep breath.

"It's okay. I'm –"

He was interrupted by a loud shrill noise. Both of their eyes went to the phone on the table. They stared at it for a moment, both so engrossed in their stories that the world around them had ceased to exist. Eric shook his head, trying to shake out of it, and reached over and picked up his phone. The corners of his mouth moved upwards as he read Nell's name on the screen. He had two missed calls from her from earlier, and now a text.

 _Are you okay? Callen said you took a personal. I tried to call but you didn't answer._

"Who is it?" Red asked.

"Nell", Eric said, while typing a reassuring reply. "She's my friend and colleague."

"Really?"

He looked up from his screen and met Red's look.

"Huh?" he said.

"Just 'friend'?" Red grinned a little teasingly. "I saw that expression. I don't think this girl is just your friend."

Eric smiled.

"She's Nell", he said.

"That's not an answer", Red stated, but softened down. "But I'm glad you've moved on."

She smiled at him and Eric smiled back.

"Did she wonder where you went off to?" Red asked.

"Yep."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I met an old friend who needed some help. I'll have to make up some more substantial lies for when I get back to work, but I'll worry about that later."

Red nodded and picked at the fabric of one of his cushions.

"Thank you for this, Eric", she said. "For helping me."

"No need to thank me", Eric said. "I'm just glad to get to see you again."

"Me too."

They sat in silence for a while. Eric saw that Red was getting tired. She had worry-lines visible on her forehead, a wound on her side and other bruises that probably still hurt, and dark circles under her eyes. He couldn't bring himself to say something reassuring; something along the lines of "your friends will be okay", or "you'll get home soon", because he really didn't know if that was true. Instead he stood up and declared he was ordering pizza for dinner.

They ate and talked about lighter things. Eric spoke more about his job. It wasn't often he got to do that. After all, working with NCIS Special Ops tended to require some discretion. But Red wasn't from here, nor was she going to stay, so he could talk freely.

Eventually Red fell asleep on his couch. He'd seen the signs; her eyes dropping, their conversation slowing down, but he knew she would object if he suggested that they turned in for the night. Slowly, he let her doze off on his couch.

He stood up when she was quietly snoring. Rubbing his face, he went to get a glass of water. It had been one heck of a day. He'd never thought he would ever see anyone from the Enchanted Forest again, and suddenly one of his best childhood friends dropped from the sky. Eric was so exhausted from the day, but he knew he would never be able to sleep. So instead of retreating to his bedroom, he grabbed some paper and a pen and sat down by the kitchen table.

 _Dear dad and Evan…_


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Red woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She groaned and flung an arm over her face to try and block it out.

"Shut the blinds, Kansas", she mumbled.

But the arm wasn't doing much good so she tried to turn over, but two things stopped her: something solid she was sleeping next to and a searing pain in the side of her stomach. She gasped and her eyes shot open. She reached out to grab Dorothy, but her hand only found empty air.

She sat up, still very disoriented, and looked around. She was not at home, the something solid she had turned in to was the back of a couch she was sleeping on, and Dorothy certainly wasn't here. Slowly the events of the previous day came back to her. Her head dropped to her hands as she desperately tried to keep her tears from falling.

"Oh, Kansas", she mumbled.

"Hey", someone said and a hand was placed on her back. "Are you okay?"

She rubbed her eyes before she looked up at Eric sitting next to her with a concerned frown. She tried to smile.

"I'm fine", she said.

Eric didn't look like he believed her for even a second, but didn't say anything about it. He just continued rubbing her back in silence.

"What did you mean by Kansas?" he asked carefully after a while.

"It's a nickname", Red said and bit her lip. "For Dorothy."

"Aha", came as a reply.

She wanted to get home to her so badly. She missed her so much. But sitting here crying about it wasn't going to do anything. So Red took a breath, wiped the last of her tears and stood up. Eric jumped up as well at her sudden movement.

"I've got to get home", she said.

Eric's startled expression turned serious.

"Yes, you do", he said. "But first; breakfast."

And with that he made his way over to the kitchen. Red had to grin at him. He caught it and said:

"Hey, it's the most important meal of the day, and I made pancakes."

He held up a plate of golden brown pancakes and Red laughed. She sat down by the table as he put out plates, food and drinks.

"Do you drink coffee?" he asked.

"Sometimes, but not today. Do you have juice?"

Eric nodded and handed over a juice carton. They sat down to eat.

"So what's the plan?" Eric asked.

Red shrugged.

"I've got to get to Maine first of all", she said. "But I don't have money for a ticket."

Eric looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I'll buy you one, of course", he said.

Red's heart swelled for him.

"Are you sure?"

Eric didn't even bother to answer; he just snorted and shook his head at her with an amused expression on his face. A moment later, a loud knock on the front door interrupted their breakfast. Red looked questioningly at Eric, who just shrugged and rose to go open. Red leaned back in her chair to be able to see who was on the other side.

"Hi man", a man with shaggy blonde hair grinned at Eric, patted his shoulder and let himself in. After him came a tall brunette woman and a shorter red-haired one.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eric looked confused.

"Just checking up on you", the brunette said.

"Are you okay?" the red-haired asked him.

"Yeah, of course", Eric said.

"Hello", the blonde man said as he was the first to notice Red in the kitchen.

"Hi", she said with a raised eyebrow.

The two girls looked over at her. The redhead looked simply shocked at the sight of her, while the brunette stopped in her tracks all together and said:

"Wait. Were you…?" she looked from Red to Eric and then back again. "Are we interrupting…?"

All three of them looked way too surprised to see Red in Eric's kitchen. Red glanced down and realized why. It must look a little suspicious to see a strange girl, eating breakfast in Eric's home, wearing his clothes. Apparently Eric also realized this.

"No, no!" he said with panic in his voice. "Red is just my friend! She slept on the couch."

"I have a girlfriend", Red tried to help out.

The redhead visibly relaxed and the brunette nodded. The blonde man however was still grinning. The brunette noticed and punched his shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Kensi", she said with a kind smile to Red.

"Ruby, but my friends call me Red."

"And this is Deeks and Nell", Eric introduced the other two.

"Nice to meet you", Red grinned.

"You too", Deeks said. "Oh, pancakes."

He sat down on Eric's now empty chair and helped himself. Red watched him pour syrup over the two leftover pancakes before she looked over at Nell. So this was the girl who Eric had fallen for. She was cute, and was looking at Eric the same way Eric was looking at her.

"So, Red", Kensi said and Red turned to her. "Are you from the area?"

"No, no", Red said. "I live quite far away. I'm only here for a couple of days."

 _Far away as in in another world._

"Are you here to see Eric?"

"No, that was a bit of a coincidence", Red shared a secret grin with Eric.

"Can I ask then", Deeks said, "why you're wearing his clothes?"

"The airline lost her luggage", Eric hurriedly said.

"Oh, that sucks", Kensi said.

"What did they say when you called?" Nell asked.

"Hey, I'm wondering something too", Eric said before Red had to answer. "Why aren't you all at work?"

"Why aren't _you_ at work?" Deeks asked back.

"I'm taking the morning off. I'll be in after lunch."

"He said he would give me a ride to the airport", Red said.

"You're going home?"

"Yep."

"Alright", Nell turned to Eric. "Well, if you are sure everything is fine, we should get going."

She gestured to Kensi and Deeks. Kensi nodded and Deeks swallowed the last piece of stolen breakfast and stood up.

"Have a safe trip home", he said to Red as he followed Kensi out the door.

"Thanks."

"See you later", Nell said to Eric.

"Yes, I'll see you soon."

They shared a smile before Nell closed the front door behind her.

"They seem nice", Red said with a grin.

"I work with an interesting group of people", Eric nodded.

"They seem to really care about you", Red said. "They came all the way over here just to check in."

"I think Deeks just wanted free breakfast", Eric said and started putting away the dishes.

"I don't think so", Red said confidently and she could see that Eric didn't actually either.

There was another knock on the door.

"Could you open that?" Eric called out.

"Sure."

Red went over to it and took a quick look in the peephole. With a questioning look she opened the door to reveal Kensi with a pile of fabrics in her arms.

"Did you forget something?" Red asked and glanced around the apartment.

"No", Kensi said. "But I figured you'd rather wear something that fit you on your journey home, than Eric's shorts."

She handed over the bundle.

"Wait, are these your clothes?" Red asked, confused.

"Yeah, we look to be around the same size", Kensi said.

"I can't take this", Red protested.

"No, it's fine! It's just some simple stuff I barely use anyway. I just have them in my car for emergencies."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can see that you're injured and clothes should be the last thing you should have to worry about."

Red's hand subconsciously went to the bandaged part of her stomach, and she opened her mouth to wave it off as nothing serious, while her brain went into overdrive trying to think of an excuse of how she got it.

"I'm not asking", Kensi said before she could. "I don't have to know, it doesn't matter. Just take the clothes."

Red looked at her for a moment.

"Alright", she said and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome", Kensi said. "I should go. Travel safe."

With that she turned around and disappeared down the stairs. Red closed the door and went back into the living room. She took a look at the pile in her hands and found jeans, a red t-shirt and a black jacket.

"I really like your friends", she called out to Eric.

He joined her, leaning against the back of the couch.

"We've been in enough trouble together to know to look after each other", he said.

Red held up the jacket.

"Why would she give me all this?" she said. "She doesn't even know me."

"Kensi knows what it's like", Eric said. Red didn't know exactly what he meant by 'it', but didn't ask. "She's more empathetic than one would think."

"Well, thank her again when you see her", Red said and picked up the clothes to go change in Eric's bathroom.

"I will."

She closed the door behind her, placed the clothes on the lid of the toilet and turned to the mirror. She was somewhat shocked of what she saw reflected back at her. Dark circles under her eyes, tangled hair, a cut above her right eyebrow and a bruise on her jaw, just below her ear. It was not a pretty sight. She sighed, turned the handle on the faucet and splashed some water in her face.

The clothes she got from Kensi fitted her rather well. They also did a good job of hiding her cuts, bruises and the bandaged wound. She drew her fingers through her hair and stepped out from the bathroom. She found Eric sitting on the couch with a laptop in his knee.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Checking tickets for you."

Red nodded and bit her lip.

"You're not…" she began. "You don't want to come along, do you?"

Eric sighed.

"I can't", he said. "I have a life here. This is where I'm supposed to be. If I were to see my father and brother again, I don't know if I could leave them."

He pulled out something and handed it to Red.

"Could you give them this though?" he said. "And tell them that I love them and that I miss them."

"Of course", Red said and looked down on the sealed envelope in her hands.

She knew this was extremely hard for Eric, so she didn't protest when he changed the subject.

"I assume you want to leave as soon as possible, and there's a flight in three hours."

"Really?"

"Yes, from LA to Boston. Is Boston okay?"

"Yes, that's perfect! Thank you, Eric!"

Red bent down and hugged him.

"No problem. I have an old backpack in the closet in the hall you can take."

Red went over and rummaged around it.

"Is it the dark blue one?" she asked and pulled out a frayed thing from the bottom of the closet.

"Yep!"

"Great."

She walked back to the kitchen while emptying it out, and threw out the candy wrappers she found. Her red dress hung over an armchair and her boots were by the front door. She inspected them both and concluded that the boots were "normal" enough to not rise any suspicions. The dress was dirty and a bit ripped. Once she got home she'd have to fix that. If she got home. No. Not if – once. She would find a way. She shook the thoughts away, folded her dress and put it down in the bag.

"Done", Eric said and rose.

At Red's questioning look he explained:

"Got your ticket."

He walked over to a printer in the corner of the room. Red hadn't noticed it until now, but why should she? The place was covered in machines and computers of different kinds. Eric picked up the paper, scanned it and handed it over to Red. She smiled at him and put it in the bag.

"That should have you covered", Eric said.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey Eric?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I know it's not any of my business", Red began. "But does Nell know that you like her?"

Apparently she caught him off-guard with her question. It took him a moment to say anything.

"How do you know that I like her?" he said.

"It's quite obvious", Red smiled gently at him.

"It is?"

Eric was looking everywhere except her.

"Yes, well, it's quite obvious she likes you too", Red said.

Eric gave her a look that half said _"really?!"_ and half _"yeah, right. I don't believe you."_. If anything this made it even more clear how smitten this girl had gotten him. But Eric didn't seem to really realize this.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you what to do", Red said. "But as Mulan once told me: don't wait too long to tell someone you love them. She did, and it resulted in a broken heart. I also waited a heartbeat too long, and almost lost everything I could've had. Fortunately for me it worked out in the end."

Eric frowned and didn't say anything.

"All I'm saying is that you should consider taking a leap", Red said. "Consider telling her how you feel."

She rubbed his shoulder and went over to get a glass of water to give him some space. She hoped he would take her advice. She knew how in love he had been with Althea, and how terribly that had ended. She wanted him to allow himself to find his way back to love. Nell seemed great and seemed to reciprocate his feelings.

"We should get going", Eric said. "LA traffic is not fun."

Red nodded. She grabbed the backpack and followed him out of the apartment. Eric fished up his keys from his pocket and locked the door behind them. When he turned around Red met his eyes. He smiled a little at her, which explained that he wasn't annoyed with her but he wasn't going to talk about it. Red returned it and together they walked down the stairs.

It was a sunny day. But apparently that was somewhat mandatory in LA. Eric turned on the air-conditioner as soon as he'd turned on the ignition. Then they were moving, and all Red could think about was how she was on her way home. Eric threw a glance at her and started talking about this and that. The distraction was welcoming.

Eric was right about the traffic in Los Angeles. They crawled forward in long line on the freeway. Cars left and right, behind and ahead were honking.

"Why do they do that?" Red questioned. "It's not like it's going to go any faster."

"That's LA for you", Eric said. "I think I know another way to get to the airport. We'll get off the next exit."

Eric's way turned out to go a lot better and they arrived in good time. He parked the car and turned to her. With a little bit of digging he found his wallet. He took out a couple of notes and pressed in her hand.

"To get you all the way home", he said in explanation.

"Thank you for everything, Eric", Red said.

"It was my pleasure."

They both got out of the car.

"I never got to say goodbye", Eric said. "In the Enchanted Forest. We didn't know the last time we saw each other was going to be the last time. Even when you had to leave I thought I would at some point see you again."

"I thought so too", Red said. "But then I came back to have Granny telling me that you were sent to another land."

She smiled at him.

"I'm glad the universe decided to give us a chance to say goodbye", she said and he smiled back.

"I am too", he said and hugged her. "Have a safe trip home."

"I will", Red nodded.

"And say hi to Dorothy for me. Tell her I think she sings really great."

Red laughed and punched his shoulder. He grinned teasingly.

"Thank you, again, for everything", Red said.

"Once again; no problem", Eric said. "I'm just happy I got to see you. Now go, before the plane leaves without you."

Red sighed, but nodded. She waved as she walked through the doors and saw him staying where he was, watching her disappear.

* * *

The plane ride took five and a half excruciating hours. The first hour was experienced in fright and disbelief. Red had never flown before, especially not in a metal bird. It's funny how it seemed more likely for her to experience flying through magic or some large, flying magical creature rather than a plane. But once she got over the fact that she was 35000 feet in the air, held up by a machine she had no idea how worked, it turned boring. After boredom came anxious thoughts about her family and friends, and then a screaming baby two rows back, and then someone managed to knock a bag into her wounded side. She doubled over with a gasp, but played it off when the person turned towards her. She didn't want to draw attention to herself.

When she finally got off the plane, she vowed to never travel that way again. Her feet were meant to be on the ground. Maybe in a tree now and then, but not in a metal deathtrap in the sky. It wasn't full moon and she was in a land without magic, but she could still feel the want to run that she usually connected to Wolf's Time.

Red stepped out from the airport, utterly relieved to be breathing fresh air again. But now came the next challenge. She knew how to get to Storybrooke, but she didn't know how to get in. Only Henry and Emma had ever left and come back. Them and Gold, that one time.

Red frowned. Maybe _she_ didn't know how to get in, but someone in town might. If she could contact them, they might be able to help her. She looked around where she stood. There were a lot of people out on the streets. Cars were buzzing by and there were sounds she wasn't used to all around her. If she hadn't been so preoccupied with her mission to get home, she would've found the Ruby-part in her that just really wanted to see the city. Being in Boston would've been a dream come true a couple of years ago. But now she just wished she was in Storybrooke. Or better; in the forest in Oz.

On the sidewalk, up against a wall was a phone booth, and instantly Red knew what to do. She tested herself as she hurried over to it, to see if she remembered any numbers to anyone in Storybrooke. The first one to come to her mind was Snow's. With hands almost shaking with anticipation she popped in some coins and thanked Eric silently in her head for providing her with money. She dialed the number and held her breath. Four long signals came and went and then:

 _"Hello?"_

"Snow!" Red breathed out in relief. "Snow, it's Red!"

 _"Red?!"_

"Yes. I'm in Boston."

 _"You're in Boston?"_

Red could hear the confusion in Snow's voice.

"Yes", she said. "It's a long story. But I need to get in to Storybrooke."

 _"Aren't… weren't you in Oz?"_

"I was, but a witch transported me to Los Angeles."

 _"A witch transported you to Los Angeles?"_

"Yes! I coincidently met a friend there who helped me get this far, but I need your or Emma's or Gold's or Regina's or anyone's help to get in to Storybrooke."

There was a moment of silence.

 _"Okay. Okay, we can do that."_

Red almost started crying.

"You can?" she said.

 _"Of course",_ Snow's reassuring voice told her. _"Hold on a minute, Red."_

Red held her breath again as she heard a muffled conversation happening on the other side of the line.

 _"You still there, Red?"_ came Snow's clear voice again after a minute.

"Yes, yes, I'm here."

 _"Can you get to the town line?"_

"Yes."

 _"Good. Go there and wait. In, let's say, in two hours we'll get you in. Alright?"_

"Alright, thank you, Snow!"

 _"No problem. It's so nice to hear your voice again, Red."_

Red leaned her forehead against the glass of the phone booth and swallowed back a lump in her throat.

"You too, Snow. I'm so happy I get to see you."

 _"I am too. Travel safe, okay?"_

"I will. See you soon."

 _"Bye."_

"Bye."

The phone clang back to it's holder and Red slumped against the wall. Thank God for her amazing friends. She straightened up, composed herself and stepped out of the booth. Now she just had to find a bus to take her somewhat close to Storybrooke. Signs inside the airport had pointed to the bus terminal, so to be on the safe side, Red went back in. The signs guided her around the building, out another door and she was met by what could only be described as a herd of buses.

Red went around, reading destination signs. In the end she found what she was looking for. This large white and blue bus would take her to just a few of miles outside Storybrooke. She would have to walk the rest, but she didn't complain. After sitting on a plane and then a bus for hours, walking two miles would be nice.

Ticket paid, she sank down on a seat in the back of the bus a couple of minutes later. She placed the backpack on the seat next to her and stared out the window as the vehicle started moving. Boston flew by her eyes. Skyscrapers, cars, people. Stores, museums, restaurants. Statues and parks. Then they were out on the freeway, caught in the fast-moving stream of machines. The bus was almost full and Red found herself wondering where all these people were going. Maybe they were also on their way home. On their way to see their families.

The bus stop Red stepped off on was just outside another little town. She could peek into the roads and see families on walks and skateboarders and kids walking in clusters. But she turned her back on all of that and turned to walk towards her little town. Could she call it her town when she didn't live there anymore? What was more her home, Oz, Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest? Eric's home was Los Angeles, no doubt about it. Maybe she also had left the Enchanted Forest behind for good. Maybe that wasn't her home anymore either.

As she walked down the empty road, the forest started rising on each side of her. This forest connected to the one of Storybrooke and while Red had never wandered this one, it felt familiar.

She was distracted and the sudden finish line came as a surprise. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned a full one eighty. When standing right behind the town line on the right side what one could see was exactly what she was looking at. This was it. She turned back and stared into the road continuing like nothing was different. But she knew better. This was the entrance to Storybrooke.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Red was sitting on the road, staring into nothing. It was as if she was willing Storybrooke to just open up. She didn't know how long she sat there, but her leg had definitely fallen asleep when something finally happened. Something flew out as from thin air and landed a couple of feet in front of her. She jumped up and got closer to it.

It was a paper scroll, sealed with a red ribbon. It looked old. But there was also a post-it note attached to it. _Hold this and walk forward._

Red looked up, confused, but did as the note suggested. She walked a couple of steps and then suddenly she was stepping through a dry waterfall of an invisible barrier. What before was just an empty road in front of her was now occupied by three people, a baby carrier and a car. She got in! She was in Storybrooke!

The person closest to her hurried forward and wrapped her arms around her. Red hugged her back tightly.

"Hi Snow", she said.

Snow let go of her and held her at arms' length. She looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay", Red nodded. "I'm happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too, but I don't understand what you're doing here", Snow said.

"I'll tell you everything in a bit", Red promised.

"I'm glad you're okay", Emma said and stepped forward. "You kind of freaked us out a little with that phone call."

Red just hugged her instead of saying anything. When she let go David wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Why don't we go to Granny's Diner", he said. "You can explain everything there."

Red nodded, gratefully. She was dying to see Granny.

"I'll drive", Emma said and they all moved to the car.

Red remembered the scroll in her hand and handed it over to Snow.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A key, I guess", Snow said and picked up the baby carrier from the ground.

Red forgot all about the scroll when she peeked into it. Little baby Neal was awake and squealed happily at her.

"He is so adorable", she told Snow, who beamed back at her.

The three of them occupied the backseat as David rode shotgun.

"How did it go with Hades and Zelena?" Red asked.

The last time she had seen her friends had been when she had followed Zelena into the Underworld in a quest to find and help Dorothy. Hades, the ruler of the Underworld, had been causing troubles for Emma, Snow and the rest when they gone there to save Killian.

"Hades is dead", Snow said.

 _Good_. But even though he was evil, Red didn't say it out loud.

"And Zelena is… different", Emma said. "Different in a good way, I mean."

Red scoffed. Zelena had terrorized Oz, caused Dorothy so much hurt and put her under the sleeping curse. Red would believe that Zelena had changed when Hell froze over. Emma seemed to sense her disbelief and refrained from saying anything else on the matter.

"Is Hook okay?" Red asked.

"Yes, he got out", Emma said.

But Red saw her and David sharing a look and Snow suddenly looked sad.

"What?" Red asked.

None of the three seemed to want to explain the sudden change in mood. After a moment, Snow sighed.

"We beat Hades", she said. "But…"

Red felt a ball of dread in her stomach. Something had happened. Someone had not made it.

"Who?" she asked.

"Robin Hood", David said. "He's dead."

Red sighed deeply. Robin Hood was a good man. He was part to thank for the change in Regina. Red knew she loved him so very much. And he was a father of two… Mulan had mentioned Roland, his sweet then-four-year-old son. Mulan… Mulan didn't know her friend was dead.

Not for the first time in the last two days did Red feel the loss of Dorothy. She longed to be back with her girlfriend. But with longing came more determination.

"We're here", Emma said unnecessarily and parked on the street by Granny's.

Red got out after Snow and followed her through the front door. A smile came to her face as she took in the sight of her diner.

"Ruby!" Henry jumped up from a booth and hurried over to her.

"Hi kid", Red grinned and hugged him. "Did you get even taller since last time?"

Regina, who had been sitting across from him rose as well. Red tried to wipe any traces of sympathy from her face when she greeted her. She didn't think Regina would appreciate it.

The diner was rather empty save from them.

"Where is Granny?" Red asked.

"Upstairs", Henry said.

"We mentioned we were going to get you", Snow said.

Suddenly the kitchen door swung open and out bolted Granny. Red grinned and received a close warm hug from her grandmother.

"It's good to see you, Granny", Red said.

Granny was a blunt, no-nonsense person but she was also very loving. To not mention protective.

"You're hurt", were the first words out of her mouth.

"I'm okay", Red said. "A friend patched me up."

"Who?" Emma said at the same time as Henry said: "How?" and Regina asked: "What happened?"

"Maybe I should start at the beginning", Red said and Snow nodded in agreement. "Okay. So I was in Oz with Dorothy and Mulan."

"Dorothy is the girl?" Granny interrupted.

"Yes", Red said after a beat. "I know I didn't tell you much last time, but it was all very new then. But yes, Dorothy is my girlfriend."

She felt her cheeks reddening slightly; it was a bit uncomfortable talking to her grandmother about this in front of so many other people. But Granny didn't press for further information.

"I want to meet her someday", she said instead.

Red nodded and gave her a touched smile. Say what you want about her Granny, but few things fazed her.

"I want that too", she said before continuing. "Oz was in previous years terrorized by Zelena, as you know, but before that another witch ruled parts of the land. The Wicked Witch of the East. But you know this part of the story: Dorothy managed to kill her when her house landed in Oz when she was a kid."

"So that part is true?" Emma asked.

"Yes", Red nodded. "But it turns out that the Wicked Witch of the East had a daughter, who is also a witch. She's grown up and decided she wanted revenge on Dorothy. We ended up fighting her and somehow she managed to send me to the World Without Magic. To Los Angeles to be precise. Luckily for me, I ran into a friend right after I got there. Or he ran into me actually."

"Who do you know in Los Angeles?" Snow asked.

Red turned to Granny.

"Do you remember Eric?" she asked. "From our village?"

Granny frowned, thinking for a moment.

"Oh that poor boy", she said when she remembered and Red nodded. "That's where they sent him?"

"Yes."

"Who's Eric?" Henry asked.

"Eric was childhood friend of mine", Red said. "When we were teenagers he fell in love with a princess, Althea. She loved him back but they kept their relationship a secret because it wouldn't be approved. Althea was a princess and Eric was just a stable boy."

"'The princess and the stable boy?'" Emma asked. "From the story?"

"Right", Red said. "But in real life their love story didn't have a happy ending."

"What happened?" Snow asked.

"Someone found out and told Althea's father, the King. He was furious and demanded an immediate arrest of Eric. He was going to kill him."

"For loving his daughter?" Emma stared disbelievingly at her and Red nodded.

"In the end Althea managed to convince him not to, but the King decided on another punishment: banishment. And apparently he doesn't do things halfway, because just sending him out of the land was seemingly not enough. So Eric was banished to another world and landed in the World Without Magic."

"That's terrible!" Snow said.

"Why didn't he come with you?" Henry asked. "Is his family not here in Storybrooke?"

"They are, but he has a new life in LA", Red said. "He has new friends. He has a job; an important one, and a home. And if he can get himself to admit to his feelings: a girl."

"Good for him", Granny said. "He was always a very sweet boy."

"Yes, and he helped me a lot. Dressed my wounds, let me sleep on his couch and got me to Boston. So he's staying where he is. But I need to get back to Oz."

Emma and Regina shared a look.

"Do you know a way?" Red asked them.

"The only way I can think of", Regina said, "is Zelena."

"Zelena?" Red's eyebrows rose.

"She can make a portal with her wand", Emma said.

"And you think she will help me?" Red questioned. "She hates Dorothy; why would she help me get back to her?"

"She has changed", Regina said. "Her best interest is with her daughter, Robin."

"She named her Robin?" Red said.

Regina nodded.

"That's sweet", Red said with a gentle smile.

Regina gave her a small smile back.

"She will help you", Emma said and put a hand on Red's shoulder. "It'll be fine."

"If you believe so", Red said.

"But before you leave: dinner", Granny said.

"Granny, I have to get back to Oz", Red said. "I don't know if they're okay. I don't know what happened after I disappeared."

"You won't be any good for them without food in you", Granny said stubbornly. "I know you, girl, and my guess is that you haven't eaten much in the last few days."

"You should probably listen to her, Red", Snow said with a grin. "You know better than anyone that she won't back down."

"Right, okay", Red chuckled. "Dinner it is."

She sat down by the bar but promptly jumped up again. The sealed envelope in her backpack had been forgotten up until now. Eric had trusted her to give it to his family. She was not going to dishonor his trust.

"I'll be back soon", she said. "I have something I need to do before I go back."

She left no room for arguments or questions as she disappeared out from the diner. Storybrooke looked exactly the same. She passed some people on the street, a couple of which recognized her and stopped with a confused frown. But Red didn't stay; she had things she needed to do, people she needed to see.

Eric's father lived towards the edge of Storybrooke, close to the dog shelter. In hindsight Red probably should've asked for a ride there, but it didn't take too long to walk. As she stepped up the path to the red house she heard barks from the shelter. One golden retriever, owned by Markus, was resting on the porch. He jumped up to greet her as she came closer.

"Hi there, buddy", she grinned and scratched behind his ears.

She stepped around him and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" came from further inside.

The door opened and there stood Eric's little brother.

"Red?" he said. He had mostly known her from their childhood in Enchanted Forest and therefore used that name rather than Ruby. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you and your father", she said. "I'm glad you're here."

"Alright", Evan said. "Well, come in."

He stepped aside and let her pass through.

"Dad! We have company", he called.

"I'm in the living room!"

Evan showed Red in there. Markus stood up from the armchair he was sitting in.

"Red", he said warmly. "It's good to see you. It's been a while."

"It has", Red agreed. "I've been… away. I live somewhere else now, and I am going there soon again. But before I leave I had to talk to you and deliver this."

She took off her backpack and pulled out the envelope from it. Both Markus and Evan looked questioningly at it and her.

"You see", Red continued, "I saw Eric the other day."

Markus went pale and Evan stared at her.

"I was sent to the World Without Magic and I accidently ran into him. He wrote this to you and wanted me to tell you that he loves you and that he misses you."

"Is this true?" Markus said with a shaky voice and held the envelope carefully in his hands. "Have you really seen my boy?"

"It is true", Red nodded. "He has another life now. He has a home, friends and a job that he loves. He is happy."

Markus was still in shock but Evan started to smile.

"He's happy", he repeated and brushed away a tear from the corner of his eye. His eyes met Red's. "I have been so worried about him, wondering whether or not he was alright. If he was even still alive. I am so…"

He was cut off by his own sob. But even through his crying he was smiling and Red could fill in his sentence for herself: _I am so glad, relieved, so happy_. Red smiled back at him and patted his back. Markus sunk down on the couch heavily; the information had finally seemed to sunk in. Both of them asked her to tell them more about Eric.

"He lives in Los Angeles", Red said. "He works with computers. I only saw him for half a day, so I don't know everything. But I met some of his friends and they are very nice and seem to really look out for him. There is a girl, Nell, who he really likes and she likes him. I am sure they will realize it themselves soon. I don't know much else, except that he is the same sweet, caring person he always was. You would be proud if you saw him."

"I'm proud even from afar", Markus said. "Thank you, dear Red, for giving us this."

"It was my pleasure", Red said. "I'm going to let you read that letter in peace."

Evan stood up.

"I'll walk you out", he said.

When they got to the door, before Red could step out, he stopped her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you", he said. "I really mean it."

"I know you do. And you should know that I told him a little about you and he is so proud. He loves you a lot."

Evan grinned and ducked his head. Red smiled at him and waved goodbye. The golden retriever lifted its head hand gave out a bark as it watched her leave.

Red found her way back to the diner. Everyone was still there and had been joined by Hook.

"There you are", Granny said and pushed her down in a chair. "Have some lasagna."

A plate was placed on the table in front of her.

"Where were you?" Snow asked her quietly.

The rest were still talking among themselves so Red bent towards her.

"I was talking to Eric's family", she said and Snow nodded in understanding.

"So Red", Killian said loudly from several places down. "Good to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Hook", Red said. "Glad to know you're alright."

He rose his glass towards her and nodded. Henry who was sitting next to her, nudged her elbow.

"What was Los Angeles like?" he asked.

"Hot and sunny", Red said. "And way too much traffic. Everyone seems to drive a car."

"I can't wait until I get to drive", Henry said.

Red had to laugh at the look on Regina's face when she heard Henry's statement.

"You'll have to wait a couple of years, kid", Emma said and Regina nodded in agreement.

"I know", Henry said matter-factly. "But it seems fun."

"Not as fun as horseback riding, if you ask me", Red said. "And that you do already."

"I would like to fly sometime", Snow said.

"No you don't", Red said immediately. "It was my first time on an airplane going from LA to Boston and it was terrible. I will never do it again even if someone pays me. My feet are supposed to stay on the ground."

They had a good time, talking and eating, but as soon as Red's plate was empty she was up and going. Regina, Emma and Snow would go with her to Zelena, as they thought it was a bad idea for everyone to go. It was unnecessary to make Zelena feel like she was ganged up on. Granny had to see to the diner, so she was staying anyway.

"Take care, girl", she said and hugged her.

"You too, Granny", Red said. "Hire more people to the diner; I don't want you to exhaust yourself."

Granny just gave her a look and patted her cheek.

"One day I want to meet this girl of yours", she said.

"I'm sure she would love to meet you too."

They shared a smile before Red hurried out of the diner to join the others out on the street. She said goodbye to David, Hook, baby Neal and Henry.

"Zelena settled down a little outside town", Regina said.

"We'll take the bug", Emma added.

So they crammed into Emma's tiny yellow car and drove out to a cute wooden house.

"She lives here?" Red questioned.

"Yep", Emma said and put the car in park.

The house seemed too sweet and too normal to be the residency of the Wicked Witch of the West.

"She has changed", Snow said.

"If you say so", Red said, still not really convinced.

Regina went up to knock on the door. Red stayed behind, watching carefully. She was not going to let her guard down anytime soon. She saw Zelena opening the door, greeting Regina and embracing her.

"What are all of you doing here?" Zelena asked and let her gaze fall on each of the people in front of her house. In the end it landed on Red. "Isn't this the wolf?"

Red rolled her eyes.

"Red needs your help", Snow said.

"Misplaced yourself again?" Zelena asked smartly.

"No, someone else did that for me", Red snarled.

"She needs to get to Oz", Emma said.

"To Oz? What do you have in Oz?"

Red just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can you help her get there?" Snow hurriedly asked instead.

"Sure, I can", Zelena said, but was interrupted by a cry from inside the house.

"I'll get the baby", Regina said and disappeared inside.

Zelena watched her go before turning back to Red.

"What are you going to do in Oz?" she asked again.

"I'm going back to my family", Red said before sharing a smile with Snow and adding: "Well, the other part of my family."

Zelena looked at her intently. After a long silence, Red sighed.

"Dorothy is fine", she told her. "I woke her from your curse."

"You did?" Zelena raised an eyebrow.

"I did", Red challenged.

"And that's who you're going back to?"

Red nodded. Zelena's face was hard to read, but Red thought for sure that she would refuse to help. Because why in the world would Zelena want to help someone dear to Dorothy? But then Regina came back out with a bundle in her arms and Zelena's expression softened. She looked down at her little daughter with a sweet smile Red had never seen before and never thought she could ever see on her face.

"Sure, I'll make you a portal", Zelena said, still looking at her daughter.

Red must have looked shocked, because Emma grinned at her and said:

"Close your mouth, Ruby: you'll catch a fly."

Snow laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You're going home, Red", she said.

"I'm going home", Red repeated and gave out a relieved sigh.

Zelena had gone into her house and came back out with a wand. She stepped down from the porch and joined the rest on the ground.

"You keep my daughter far away from this", she said to Regina.

"Of course", Regina said and started walking away until Red stopped her.

"Hey, Regina", she said and Regina turned back to her. "Thank you."

"No problem", Regina said.

Red stepped forward and carefully hugged her, to not squish the baby in her arms. Regina seemed surprised at the action, but not displeased. She even gave Red a smile before she walked away with the baby. It was extremely hard to believe that was the same person as the one who'd terrorized the Enchanted Forest. Maybe it wasn't the same person. Regina wasn't the Evil Queen anymore; she was just Regina.

Once Zelena was satisfied with the distance from her daughter, she flicked her wand and conjured a door.

"This will take you to Oz", she told Red.

"Thank you", Red said.

Zelena just nodded.

"Bye Snow", Red said and hugged her best friend. "Take care."

"You too, Red. Say hello to Dorothy from me when you see her."

"I will."

"And Mulan", Emma added.

"Of course", Red said.

Emma patted her shoulder.

"Safe trip", she said.

Red grinned back nervously and stepped up to the door. She glanced around to make sure the others had backed up a bit for safety, before opening it. The light from the portal temporarily blinded her. With a hand shielding her eyes, she walked into it.

She was inside it for only a moment and then the light cleared. Red blinked and found herself standing in a forest. A very familiar forest. With her heart thumping loudly she started trying to orient herself. She was in Oz, that much she knew. But exactly where?

For a moment she thought Zelena had intentionally dropped her somewhere in the middle of nowhere. But then she started walking around, trying to pick up scents, and suddenly she found a familiar one. Dorothy's. She followed the trail and as the scent became more and more prominent she walked faster and faster.

"Dorothy?" she called out.

The forest was seemingly empty.

"Dorothy!"

Still no answer. The sun was almost setting; it would be dark soon.

"Kansas?"

 _"Wolfie?"_

Red stopped and listened carefully.

"Kansas?" she tried again.

In the far distance she could hear her calling back to her. An excited smile grew on her face as she set off towards the voice. She ran, the backpack bouncing against her back, her steps used to the uneven ground of the forest. Through a tight group of trees and bushes she could see someone moving. She charged through and found exactly what she wanted to find.

"Kansas!"

Her cry was of relief and joy. Blue eyes met her green ones across the grove. Dorothy was dressed in her usual blue, with hair tousled from the wind, and finally standing in front of her. Red wasted no time in crossing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around her.

"Wolfie", Dorothy breathed and clung to her just as much as Red clung to her.

They stayed in their embrace for a while, before Dorothy stepped back a little and took Red's face in her hands. She traced the cut above her eyebrow and her bruised cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'm fine."

"Honey, you're crying", Dorothy said and caught one of Red's tears from falling.

"I'm just so happy to see you", was all Red managed to get out and buried her face in her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I'm so happy you're okay", Dorothy said and kissed the top of her head. "I was so… I was so scared. I'm so happy you found your way home."

She lifted Red's head from her shoulder, tilted it upwards and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When they broke off, Red brushed away her tears.

"Are _you_ okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine", Dorothy said. "The witch disappeared right after you did."

"And Mulan? Is she alright?"

Dorothy hesitated slightly and Red instantly knew the answer.

"She got hurt", Dorothy said and hurriedly added; "But I am sure she'll be alright", when she saw Red's face.

"What happened?"

"The witch threw a curse at her and in the fall she dislocated her shoulder. I'm not entirely sure what the curse did, but it gave her a bad fever. The fever broke a couple of hours ago, though, and I see no other signs of anything else wrong. I couldn't try to find you; I had stay with her. I couldn't leave her when she was down."

Red traced her finger along Dorothy's shoulder and swallowed down the initial panic at hearing that her friend was hurt.

"Thank you for doing that", Red said.

"No need. She's my friend too", Dorothy smiled and took her hand. "Come on. Let's go back and see her. It's not far from here and Toto is keeping her company. I went to get some more wood for the fire when I heard you. Where did the witch send you?"

"To the Land Without Magic", Red said and Dorothy stopped in her tracks and stared at her.

"What?"

"To Los Angeles", Red specified.

Dorothy looked shocked.

"How did you get back?" she asked.

"It's a long story", Red said. "The short version goes like this. An old childhood friend incidentally found me right after I was dropped in Los Angeles. He helped me and got me to Boston. From there I called Snow's phone and she, Emma and David got me into Storybrooke. Then you won't believe who got me from there to here through a portal."

"Who?"

"Zelena."

"The Wicked Witch?"

"Yep."

"Impossible", Dorothy said, frowning.

"That's what I thought when Emma and Regina told me the plan. But she's different now. I don't know _how_ different, but having a daughter has changed her. My guess would also be that Regina and Emma and Snow and the rest have had a good impact on her."

Dorothy looked very disbelieving, not that Red would've thought otherwise.

"Anyway", she said. "Then I landed here in Oz, picked up your scent and found you."

Dorothy kissed her.

"You are a wonder, miss Wolfie", she said.

"I take that as a compliment", Red grinned. "Come on, let's go back to Mulan."

Dorothy led her through the forest, her hand firmly in hers. They came to another grove, which was lit up by a fire. A tent was put up on a safe distance from it, with the side in its direction completely open. Against a large boulder beside the tent sat Mulan, curled up in blankets.

"Look who I found", Dorothy said and Mulan looked up.

She saw Red and shone up.

"Red", she said. "You're here."

"I got back", Red said, threw her backpack aside and sat down on the ground by her side. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

Red rolled her eyes. Mulan could be stubborn and a bit proud sometimes. Mulan caught her expression.

"My shoulder is killing me, but otherwise I'm good", she said. "Maybe a little tired."

"You don't look great", Red said.

She really didn't. Pale and sweaty, with shiny eyes.

"Thanks", Mulan said sarcastically. "You don't look so good yourself. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Red said.

"Where were you?"

"First in the World Without Magic and then I got to Storybrooke."

Mulan's eyebrows rose.

"Snow and Emma says hi, by the way", Red remembered. "To you too, Kansas", she called out to her girlfriend, who was making them some tea.

"Are they well?" Mulan asked.

"Yes, they're fine", Red said but her mood darkened and a stone dropped in her stomach. She remembered Robin Hood. She had to tell Mulan about him; they had been friends. Mulan had even been part of his Merry Men for a little while.

"What?" Mulan asked.

No backing out now.

"I have to tell you something", Red said. "I'm very sorry, but… Robin Hood died."

Mulan stared at her in silence, the information slowly dawning on her.

"Oh", was all she said.

Her gaze dropped to the ground and Red put a comforting hand on her uninjured shoulder. She looked up and met Dorothy's sympathetic gaze. When she looked down again, she caught two drops landing on Mulan's lap. The woman grieved for herself, her head bowed. She kept her position even when Dorothy sat down with them and handed her a cup of tea. She mumbled a thank you.

Red leaned against Dorothy, but kept her hand on Mulan. She was so exhausted; it had been a long day. She was glad to be with Dorothy and Mulan, but sad to be the bearer of bad news. Dorothy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close.

When Mulan finally looked up again, her eyes were dry. Red gave her a tentative smile and received one back. They sat together in silence, the three of them.

Red must have drifted off for some time. She looked around and found Mulan sleeping a little bit away. The fire was almost out and cast only a dim, shadowy light on Dorothy half-sitting next to her. They were both leaning against the boulder, but with blankets behind them and one draped over their legs.

Dorothy was awake, looking into the dying flames.

"Did I fall asleep?" Red asked in a whisper.

Dorothy looked over at her and smiled.

"You did", she said. "Which you probably really needed."

"I'll sleep later", Red said and snuggled up against her side.

They sat quietly for a bit.

"I saw bandages under your shirt", Dorothy said.

"It's a cut that's a bit longer and deeper than the rest", Red said. "But it's not too bad and Eric cleaned it and dressed it for me."

"Who's Eric?"

"He and I grew up in the same village in the Enchanted Forest", Red said. "But not too long after I was driven out with pitchforks and fire, he was banished to the World Without Magic."

"Banished? What did he do?"

"He fell in love with a princess who just happened to have a crazy king for a father."

"That's awful", Dorothy frowned.

"I know", Red sighed. "But it was amazing to see him now. He has a whole new life. A home, a job, friends, a girl… He's happy. And I got to tell his father and brother that when I got to Storybrooke."

"Well, that's sweet."

Red rested her head on Dorothy's shoulder.

"I'm so glad to be home", she said.

"I'm so glad you are home", Dorothy said.

Slowly, Red's eyelids began to drop and she fell asleep listening to her love's breathing.

* * *

Somewhere else, in another land, in another world, Eric sat in his usual chair by the computers of OSP. The place was quite empty, as most personnel had gone home for the night. He was shutting off the last standing technology and watched all the screens go black. He stood up and stretched his back. It had been a long but good day. Well, it hadn't just been good; it had been quite trying as well.

Seeing Red off at the airport had been strange. He had never believed he would ever see her again, and then he did. Now he had said goodbye to her and this one was sure to last forever.

It had been good talking to her. He was very relieved that his family was doing well. He hoped Red would manage to leave them the letter. He wanted them to know that he was doing well as well.

"Coming, Eric?"

Eric looked up. Nell stood by the doors.

"I thought you had gone already", Eric said.

"I thought I should wait for you."

Eric ducked his head to hide his excited smile. He loved every opportunity he got to talk to her. Apparently he wasn't so discreet about it either. Red had figured out he liked Nell before she even met her.

 _Don't wait too long to tell someone you love them._

That's what Red had said.

 _Consider taking a leap._

Was he considering? He was so afraid that Nell wouldn't feel the same and that it would ruin what they already had. Eric valued their friendship so much. Was it worth risking it?

He looked over at Nell, who was looking back at him.

"So", she drew out the word. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah", he said and turned off the last screen.

He joined her and together they walked down the stairs. Everybody else seemed to have gone home. Even Hetty's chair was empty. The lights were off almost everywhere.

"Guess we're the last ones left", Eric said.

"Seems so", Nell said. "You work too much."

"Me? You're here too!"

Nell grinned and held up the door out for him. The sun had gone down and it was getting a bit chilly. They walked side by side out on the street. Where they would usually part to go to their respective cars, they stopped.

 _Consider taking a leap. Consider telling her how you feel._

"I'll see you tomorrow, Eric", Nell said and turned to leave.

 _Take a leap._

"Hey, Nell!"

She turned back around.

"Yeah?"

He was on the edge.

"I, um…"

 _Tell her how you feel._

"What, Beale?" Nell grinned with an eyebrow raised.

 _Tell her!_

But he didn't say anything. Instead he took two steps towards the redhead he held so dear in his heart, gently put his hand under her chin and tilted her head upwards.

"Can I kiss you?" he said, in a voice he almost didn't recognize.

She stared into his eyes, her gaze boring into his soul. She nodded. Carefully, Eric bent his head down towards hers and let their lips meet.


End file.
